When You Love Someone
by somersaulter
Summary: [REVAMP] A quiet English countryside. A wedding. A perfect setting to fall in love. With anyone but the bridegroom.


**_Fan Fiction:_** When You Love Someone

_(Version 2.0)_

**_A/N: I have one last chapter to write before finally concluding this. I started this years ago. Time flies, doesn't it? Well, my writing style has changed quite a lot since then, and so has the show, so I'll revise all the chapters before doing the final chapter. I do understand that Tristan is long gone, and I do not know if there is still any Tristan/Rory shippers out there. Do leave me a review if you guys are still out there! _**

-

**01: Missed**

**Disclaimers:** _Gilmore Girls_ and all the characters are not mine. Don't sue. Plot's mine, though I have to say it's inspired by _My Best Friend's Wedding_. If you steal this shit, I will hunt you down. Title is from the song by Bryan Adams. The town, Seaton, and characters such as Melinda and Amelia are all in my head.

**Summary:** A quiet English countryside. A wedding. A perfect setting to fall in love. With anyone but _him_.

**Pairing:** Tristan/Rory, Lorelai/Luke

**Spoilers:** Episode 5.06

**History:** Logan (who wasn't even there when I started this story) is not in Rory's life. Let's just say they broke up before she graduates. Jess came back. And stayed. As a close friend. Is he still pining? I don't know (but fret not, this is still a Trory). Luke and Lorelai are happily married. Lorelai is pregnant. Rory just graduated.

* * *

"Luke, I believe the photos we took on Rory's graduation day will be ready tomorrow. Do you mind picking it up?" Emily asked as she signaled to her maid to serve the desserts.

"Sure," Luke smiled, still looking as every bit uncomfortable as he was when he first joined the girls for Friday Night Dinner.

"Oh, wait. Can we put up a really big and nice picture in the inn? It would be really good for business," Lorelai grinned.

Rory smiled and shook her head. Four months into her pregnancy, her mother's crazy antics had gotten a whole lot crazier. "Mom, it'll scare everyone away."

"Yes, Lorelai. Now, would you like another helping?" Richard intercepted smoothly when Lorelai frowned and was about to counter her daughter.

Lorelai glanced down at her plate in disbelief, "I've finished my first helping?"

"Pregnant woman tends to eat more," Rory supplied.

"Am I growing fat?" Lorelai asked, thoughtfully scrutinizing her abdomen.

"No," Rory, Luke, Emily and Richard answered in exasperation. She had been asking that particular question a lot. Rory had a very strong hunch that she was asking that simply to annoy them, especially Luke.

"And stop rubbing your stomach. It's not good," Emily added.

"Well, technically, yes," Jess replied from beside Rory.

Everyone turned to Jess. Jess had joined them from the weekly dinner initially to accompany Luke, but it had since come to include him.

"I mean, yes, she's growing fat. She's pregnant, people. Sorry, Lorelai, but a baby _is_ growing inside of you." Jess held up his hands defensively, obviously not playing Lorelai's little game.

"This is all your fault," Lorelai declared at her stomach. Then she turned to Luke, "no, wait, this is all _your_ fault."

Rory nearly choked on her wine while beside her, Jess fought to keep his composure.

"Now, Lorelai, do you want a second helping or not?" Emily asked, hiding her smile as she dapped at her lips with the napkin.

"Yes, I'm starving," Lorelai immediately brightened up and the others sighed in relief.

Luke muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Lorelai asked, her eyebrows raised and Rory struggled to fight down her chuckle.

"Lorelai, you remember your distant cousin Amelia Sanford? Well, her daughter is getting married in England next month. She's inviting us to attend the wedding. We should all go, like a family vacation," Emily intercepted, looking over at Luke and Jess to include them as well.

"That is, if you're fit to travel," Richard told Lorelai.

"Of course I'm fit to travel. Wait. I've a cousin called Amelia?"

* * *

**A Month Later**

"…touching down in fifteen minutes. Thank you and may you have a pleasant day." A melodious bell rang out as the air stewardess ended her announcement.

Rory stretched out in her seat sleepily, "Are we there yet?"

She turned to her person beside her and smiled. Jess was still asleep. She sank back into her seat. It had been years ago when Jess turned up in Hartford with his book in his hands, charming his way back into her life.

People always leave. And they don't come back.

But he did, and Rory was grateful for that. She knew Luke and Jess loved each other more than they let out and she was glad that they were in each other's lives, and that he was in hers. They agreed long ago that couplehood wasn't for them, and had been best friends since.

There were times Rory was afraid that they would pull a Dawson-Joey, but as the years progressed, she knew her fears were irrational and unnecessary.

She reached over and poked him in the shoulder. He stirred and blinked at her in confusion, pushing himself up to an upright position.

"We're touching down," Rory informed him, grinning, "and you were drooling."

Jess's hand immediately flew up to the corner of his mouth as he turned away from her.

Rory laughed, "I'm kidding, relax. Your ego is still intact."

Jess scowled while Rory continued to smile sweetly at him.

* * *

"You must be Lorelai," a woman, all dressed up prim and proper in a navy blue business suit, went forward to Lorelai as soon as they stepped out of the arrival gates.

"Yes, I'm Lorelai! Oh, you must be Amelia! It's so nice to finally meet you," Lorelai went forward excitedly to hug the poor woman, who seemed to be in shock.

Behind her, Jess rolled his eyes and shot a meaningful look at Rory. Rory shrugged helplessly as she helped Jess with the luggage trolley. Luke, Emily and Richard were all close behind them.

"This is going to be fun," Rory said.

The woman laughed somewhat awkwardly and tried to get Lorelai off her, "Lorelai, I'm Julie, Amelia's assistant. She isn't here. I'm afraid she's rather busy with all the arrangements for the wedding."

"Fun?" Jess glanced at Rory, who was trying to stifle a laugh, "more like funny."

"No argument there," Rory agreed before bursting out in laughter at the look on Lorelai's face as she pulled away and smiled ruefully.

"Well, I have a few more errands to run before returning to Seaton, which is the place where the wedding will be held. I have already prepared the transport for all of you to head there first. I'm afraid it's a long drive ahead," Julie continued, ushering them to the exit, "someone will be there to pick you up. You'll be residing in one the villas."

Two hours later, the car pulled to a stop and Rory glanced up from her book. A huge set of dark burgundy doors loomed high above her to her left while on her right, a magnificent marble statue of an angel held a vase from which water flowed out, glinting in the late afternoon sun. Beyond the fountain was vast greenery with no end in sight.

She stepped out of the car, thanking the man who had rushed forward to open the door for her. The building stretched out before her, a vision of white and peach and green. Jess followed behind her.

"Whoa. How big is this place?" Jess whistled under his breath.

A string of numbers and facts came tumbling out of the butler's mouth.

"What?" Rory asked.

"There are a total of fifty one rooms here. Currently, twenty nine of them are already occupied by guests. May I ask how many rooms will you and your family require?" The butler inquired pleasantly, his smile impersonal.

"Four," Rory answered as her grandparents, Luke and her mother joined her on the steps. The butler smiled politely at each and every one of them.

"If you would follow Elise," he gestured to the maid who had appeared at the door, "she will lead you to your rooms. The engagement party will start promptly in two hours in the garden in the Red Villa. Transport will be here at five."

"There's an engagement party?" Lorelai made a face as they followed Elise into the hall and up the stairs. "I'm tired."

Luke gently rubbed her neck as they walked, "then we won't go."

* * *

Rory stepped in the hall with Jess and her grandparents. A large group of other guests had already gathered near the entrance, waiting to get onto their transport.

Beside her, Jess tugged at his suit. Rory smoothed out his suit and hooked her arm onto his, pulling him forward, "don't worry. You look hot."

The ride was short and they arrived at the Red Villa. The place looked similar to the villa they were all staying at, except this place was decorated with red roses and velvet hanging from each pillar. Soft orchestral music came pouring out from within, drowned out slightly by the many voices.

"This place is really _red_," Jess noted, his eyes sweeping past the red velvet.

"Red is pretty. Come on," Rory pulled Jess to catch up with her grandparents. They followed the crowd through the house to a set of huge balcony doors opening into the garden. Here, there were even more red roses and cloth draped artfully everywhere. Red must be in fashion.

The revelry was at a high. A cacophony of noise and vision assaulted Rory's senses. The guests' colorful wardrobe, especially the ladies', clashed prettily with the scarlet decorations, the colors a constant swirl before her eyes. Occasionally, a deep guffaw or a high-pitched giggle pierced the music.

"See anyone you know?" Jess asked, one of his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Plenty," Rory quipped. She gestured in the general direction of the crowd, "there is Scotland royalty. And there, right there, that beautiful actress, she's an Academy Award winner, you know. Ah, and there, politicians from home."

Jess threw an arm around her shoulder, "great. Then you can introduce me to all the people that matter."

Rory smiled brilliantly and spotting her grandparents in the crowd, she started towards them.

"Richard, can you believe this?" Her grandmother was asking.

"I didn't expect this many people," her grandfather replied honestly.

"Aunt Emily! Uncle Richard!"

Rory turned at the voice and spotted a woman in her mid-forties coming towards them. Wearing a simple knee-length black dress with a shawl draped lightly around her, Rory could tell the woman meant business.

"Amelia," her grandmother smiled and walked forward to receive her.

Her grandmother introduced Rory and Jess and explained that Lorelai was unwell and unable to attend the party.

Amelia smiled, "I hope she'll feel better on the actual day. I have not seen you and Lorelai for years. The last time was almost a decade ago." She then signaled to one of the ushers.

"The Gilmores," Amelia told the usher. Turning to the group, she said, "he'll bring you to your table. I will come to you later."

"Right this way," the usher led them to a table near the platform which was serving as the stage for the orchestral.

"The bride is gorgeous," Jess announced once they had settled down. .

"Where is she?" Rory craned her neck, trying to see what Jess had apparently seen. Jess touched her arm and pointed to her left, "it's a photo with the groom, right there next to the stage."

As she was about to turn, Amelia appeared at her side. "Rory, I suddenly realized you haven't met my daughter.

"That's alright. I expect she should be rather busy with the wedding. I will get to see her later," Rory smiled.

"No, I believe she's just doing her hair right now. You two are about the same age, I'm sure you two will become the best of friends," Amelia pulled Rory up from seat and looked at Jess, "you want to come along?"

"No, I'll just sit this one out," Jess answered politely, "let them do their girl talk."

Amelia nodded and gently propelled Rory back into the house and up a flight of stairs. "I was very close to your mother before she moved out of the house. I hope you will be able to connect with my Melinda," she smiled hopefully at her.

Rory nodded, "I hope for the same thing too." She never heard her mother mention Amelia. Lorelai didn't even seem to remember Amelia when Emily mentioned her. She made a mental note to ask her mother about it later that night.

Amelia seemed vastly satisfied at the answer and they stopped a few doors down the hallway. She pushed open the door, revealing a blonde woman seated serenely on one of the chairs in front of the huge mirror while people flew busily around her.

"Melinda?" Amelia called out and all activities suddenly halted as everyone in the room turned to the newcomers.

The woman whom Rory assumed must be Melinda stood up slowly, a smile on her lips.

Jess was right. This woman was gorgeous. Her golden curls ended at her shoulders, flowing gracefully like waves from the ocean. She was wearing a strapless soft pink evening gown which tempered waist down, highlighting her figure. She lifted her sea-green eyes curiously to Rory's.

"Mel, darling, this is Rory Gilmore, my cousin's daughter. I guess you can say she's your cousin as well," Amelia gently pulled Rory forward.

Melinda smiled though Rory could sense she was preoccupied.

"Alright, is my Melinda ready?" Amelia asked the others in the room, who were all watching the scene unfold.

"Just her shoes, Madam," one of them spoke up.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Mother, I can wear my own shoes," Melinda spoke up, a hint of frustrated amusement in her soft voice.

For a moment, Amelia seemed annoyed at her daughter's witticism, but as if checking her temper, she smiled forcefully. "Fine, leave my Melinda and Miss Gilmore here to have a little chat," she told the helpers in the room, who filed out promptly.

"She likes to refer to me as _her_ Melinda," Melinda said when Amelia left the room as well.

"She dotes on you a lot," Rory agreed, watching as Melinda walked over to a closet door and slid it open.

"Come help me choose my shoes," she invited, beaming at Rory.

Rory walked over and blinked at the collection before her," wow. You have a lot of shoes, given that you only have one pair of feet."

Melinda laughed, picking up a pair of pink stilettos, "this collection is just for the wedding. Will this do?"

Rory nodded her approval.

"I like you," Melinda said suddenly as she sat down to put on her shoes.

Rory smiled and replied half-jokingly, "I like you too. Too bad you're getting married, and I'm straight. We would have made a great couple."

Melinda paused in her act and looked up, surprised. Both of them burst out laughing and it was at that moment that Rory felt the seed of their friendship taking root and blooming rapidly.

"Well, I don't really like my husband-to-be. We could have an affair, or we could just elope," Melinda bent down to secure her stilettos.

Rory regarded her in silent surprise, sensing there was some half-truth in that first sentence of hers.

Melinda sat down upright and tossed her hair behind her. She smiled at Rory, "We had some problems. Our parents insisted that getting married was the only solution. We both disagreed with them, but nothing's stopping them from getting their way."

Rory glanced down at Melinda's abdomen instinctively but looking away, embarrassed for her thoughts. Melinda must have caught her look. Laughing, she explained, "no, I'm not pregnant."

"My fiancé and I have been dating on and off for a few years now. We just don't understand each other very much. We had a huge argument a month ago and we broke up. My mother panicked and called his parents. They are all determined to see us stay together. Something about the family business."

"Couldn't you just say 'no'?" Rory asked, puzzled.

Melinda shook her head, "I can't possibly disappoint them, can I?" Her smile was sad.

"Well, what did your fiancé think of all this?"

"He said we should try to make it work," Melinda answered.

Rory smiled reassuringly, "then it will work."

Melinda smiled back at her, her eyes shining with frustrated tears, "I don't believe you, but thank you."

Rory nodded, "glad to be of service."

The door opened suddenly and both girls turned to see Amelia in the doorway.

"Rory, Melinda, the dinner's starting soon. Have you picked your shoes, Mel?"

"Yes, Mother," Melinda lifted up her gown and extended her foot for Amelia to have a better view.

The door burst open unceremoniously and Julie, Amelia's assistant, ran into the room, a whirlwind of panic, "I can't find the groom anywhere!"

* * *

**A/N:** I ended up changing more things than I previously thought I would, but all in all, I like where I'm going with this. Do leave a review! Thanks! 


End file.
